


I'm ok.

by Amisis



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Audrey II was a horrible pet, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisis/pseuds/Amisis
Summary: The habit should have died along with those people, but it just didn't, but maybe it'll die along with the loneliness.





	I'm ok.

Seymour only started so he could feed Audrey II but even after that horrid plant was gone he still would wound up with them covering his body, they started out small, usually on the tip of his fingers, but they started to travel up his arms. The pink lines forcing him to wear long sleeves even on a hot summer day when all he had to do was trim the bushes. He should of stopped, should have after that poor excuse of a boyfriend "disappeared". But he didn't, and he could hear it begging, "feed me Seymour, feed me..." so he did, but instead of it going into the monsters mouth it rushed down the sink with a mix of water and soap suds.

"Seymour?" The voice of Audrey broke him from his thoughts, "Oh, Seymour, what happened to your arm?" She walked into the bathroom steadily as if she moved faster it would hurt his arm. He looked at it with shock, when had he done that? 

He smiled at her, " Just dropped a thing of roses and it scratched up my arm pretty good, huh." His smile softened as Audrey frowned. Should he not have lied?

She gently took his arm, "Then let's get you patched up, ok Seymour?" He nodded at her.

He really should stop, start going to the women he loves not the rose thorn or blade. "Feed me seymo-" No, he was fine. "Seymour, feed me-" he was with the original Audrey, he was safe, he was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first oneshot that I feel like I can share with others, it's just a headcannon of mine that Seymour is depressed. This is probably out of character but that's to be expected from me. It's also probably edited badly 'cuz I'm in my phone typing all this and it almost one in the morning. Well, I really hoped you liked this!


End file.
